


(Space) Dad jokes aren't all I'm here for

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 + 1, And space bro, Bad Cooking, Comfort, Cooking, Disasters, Everyone gets their bonding moment here, Gen, Shiro accepts his job as Space Dad, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space dad doing his thing, Team Bonding, everyone is a mess, slice of space life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 5: Comfort/"Don't Cry"Shiro has always tried to be there for his new family. Sometimes it goes better than expected.Or the 5 times Shiro was the #1 Space Dad + 1 time he got a break





	1. Pidgeon

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> Minus the brief stint with Kuron, I've gotta say I do love Shiro and I wanted a chance for some simple, no drama, family time with our original Black Paladin.

Ever since the Garrison, Shiro had felt an overwhelming attachment to the Holt family. The patriarch Sam had been his biggest proponent in all things piloting, advocating for Shiro when no one else would and being the closest father figure he’d had in a while. Their mother Colleen, was a wonderful and feisty human who never failed to invite Shiro to family holidays or to pack extra food in Matt’s care packages just for Shiro. Matt himself he always saw as his own brother, smart and weird and always the first one to drag Shiro into a half cooked scheme that ended dangerously close to being expelled.

And most recently, the youngest Holt, Katie aka Pidge. While at the Garrison he’d seen the younger girl solely in the presence of her family and felt her admiration for her brother from a distance. After getting thrown into a giant fighting mechanical lion with her, Shiro found he enjoyed the technology wiz on her own merits. Eerily similar at times to her brother, Shiro couldn’t help the almost instant brotherly attachment he had for her. The fire and spunk that made Matt a force to be reckoned with was amplified by ten in the smallest Holt, always making sure to keep the Black Paladin on his toes. And she had found comfort and ease being near Shiro too, glad to find someone who knew her family and happy that Shiro never questioned her motives in finding them. Not as good with voicing her appreciation, Shiro found little signs; hologram cards with her signature tiny faced image on them, letting Shiro in on her fuzzy space pet secret. Little things that made him smile. 

Thus when Shiro found the girl in the lions' hanger, frustration seeping from her as she angrily muttered at her tiny flying robot, Rover, Shiro instantly went into brother mode.

“Everything alright over there Pidge?”

Startled, she slammed down the screwdriver and gave a muffled shriek, quickly covered up by fit of fake coughs. She looked up warily at Shiro, frustration clearly painted on her face. Hand tapping her knee in frustration, Pidge looked ready to fight the robot in front of her. Instead she flung up her hands, motioning wildly towards the little floating robot.

“It’s just _Rover_. After his last adventure of being blown up, I’m having a hard time reconfiguring him. And he keeps beeping at me whenever I try to get near him!”

As if on cue, Rover hovered just a little closer to the girl, solidly within arm’s reach. Just as she lifted her hand to touch him the tiny robot chirped and flew around the bay.

“See?!”

Pidge threw up her hands, falling backwards to lay on the ground.

Shiro walked over to the green paladin, face mostly neutral in fear of riling up the girl. Sitting criss cross on the floor beside her, Shiro watched as the robot in question flew around the room, chirping and rapidly shifting through several different colors. Pidge continued to lay motionless on the floor, muttering about tiny ungrateful robots.

“I see what you mean.”

As he watched the robot float along, it’s patterns reminded him of a child playing, the movements almost skipping while the clicking and chirping reminded his of signing. He glanced at Pidge, very much unamused in her spot and asked carefully, “Did you give Rover his own personality by chance?”

Quirking an eyebrow, golden eyes swung up to meet Shiro’s expression. “Yeah, I programmed him to have his own behaviors and quirks. Wouldn’t anyone? A cut and dry robot would be _incredibly_ _boring_.”

Shiro chuckled at Pidge’s thought process; very much one of science, fun and invention rolled into one and nodded.

“I’m just saying, doesn’t it seem like Rover is, well, playing?”

Pidge immediately swung herself up into a sitting position, tracking the movements of the tiny robot and devising a plan. “Wow, of course. After the explosions, Rover must've randomly reverted into one of the most basic play modes and thinks I’m playing with it! Which any other time would be amazing but right now I need to update this tiny guy.”

She immediately lit up, switching her weight up to sit on her knees, patting them excitedly, like you would with a dog. “C’mere Rover! Come on buddy, I’ve got something for you!”

Instantly the robot switched to her direction, colors flashing excitedly before it bounded over to Pidge, crashing into Pidge’s outstretched arms.

Laughing, Pidge looked over her shoulder to Shiro. Happy to see her smiling, Shiro nodded his approval. “Quick thinking Pidge. I’m impressed you added so much personality into such a tiny robot.”

Pidge shot him the biggest grin, still while removing the robot’s outer layer. “Thanks Shiro. It gave me something to do while we have downtown.” She looked down at the currently shut down robot in her hands. “And I guess it was kinda like having Bae Bae back? I think it helped me with me homesickness, even just a bit.”

  
Shiro clasped her shoulder, giving a quick squeeze. He smiled, chest tight from fondness for the smallest paladin. Seeing Pidge already tinkering away with the wiring systems and figuring that peace and quiet would be a welcomed change for her, Shiro made a move to stand up, until a curious voice piped, “Shiro? Where are you going?”

Eyes looking around as if Pidge could be talking to anyone else at all besides him, he pointed towards the hanger door. “I, uh, thought you’d want some quiet to work on Rover?”

A tic went by with slight confusion contorting on her face, nose scrunched up and eyebrows arching impossibly high before she laughed. “Do what you gotta do Shiro, but I wouldn’t mind the company. I’m used to Lance’s antics while doing this so your presence would be a great change of pace.” She turned back to her work, giving Shiro time to work out his choice.

As the floor reverberated with a small clack of a metal arm, a small grin tugged at Pidge’s lips and she continued rewiring the bot in front of her.

“So, you got any terrible stories of you and Matt?”


	2. Hunko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a moment of self doubt and Shiro has no problem reassuring him of his skills.

“Allura, you and Coran are on diplomatic duty. Make sure you two have your coms on you at all times.” Allura and Coran nodded in sync with one another, moving to gather earrings that hid their com devices, attaching them quickly.

“Keith and Pidge, you’re on recon. Remember in, out. Avoid confrontation if at all possible.” The paladins fist bumped, an excited whoop escaping the smallest one.

“Hunk, you’ll be escorting the Princess and Coran in case they need it; you’re their fire power. I trust you enough, that you’ll know when to use it.” Hunk nodded, gulping quietly.

Shiro finally turned to Lance, who waited eagerly for his assigned tasks. “You’ll be with me Lance, we are gonna find out where exactly Galra have put the prisoners.”

Lance gave him a thumbs up, grinning.

“Okay team, be ready in 5 minutes.”

Shiro set about making sure he was suited up properly, checking that all the com devices were on and checked. Everyone seemed ready, all a bit nervous about such a split up mission but definitely ready to deliver a significant blow to the invading Galra on this planet. He turned to survey his team one more time, surprised to find Hunk in front of him, fingers pushing together nervously.

“Something the matter Hunk?” Shiro began calmly, feeling the anxiety rolling off the other paladin.

“Hey, uh Shiro, are you sure you want _just me_ covering Coran and the Princess? I mean, wouldn’t Keith be good for that, you know with his sword and everything. Or Lance! He’s good with long range stuff too! And you know he does pretty well talking to aliens.” Hunk sighed, arms crossing nervously, waiting for Shiro’s response.

He smiled, folding his arms and watching Hunk fondly.

“I need Keith to cover Pidge because he’ll be able to handle the hand to hand they’ll probably get into. Lance being able to cover me while I search is where I need him, and you…” he reasoned, speaking clear and confidently on the subject.

Hunk looked up, eyeing his leader wearily. “Yeah?””

Shiro clasped Hunk on the shoulder warmly. “I need you there with Coran and Allura because I know you’ll make sure they are safe at all costs. I trust your decisions. And you’ll be able to take out any enemy ships that’ll be able to find their hold out.”

Hunk cocked his head, still not entirely convinced by Shiro’s words but definitely bolstered by them.

“ _Yeah,_ okay I see where you’re coming from but…”

“Trust yourself Hunk, I wouldn’t send you somewhere I didn’t feel you’d be able to handle. The whole team believes in you.” He watched the yellow paladin working through the information, pepping himself up. He squared his shoulders and Shiro knew that he’d made the right choice giving Hunk more room to maneuver on his own. The yellow paladin had a solid head on his shoulders and Shiro never doubted the other, even when Hunk expressed his own doubt. Besides he wasn’t lying when he told Hunk he knew Coran and the Princess would be fine with him. Hunk was caring and protective of his friends and would never let someone hurt a member of the team.

“You got it Shiro, I’m still telling you this could go either way but I’m gonna do it.” Hunk agreed, a determine set of his jaw.  
Coran, having slid up behind Hunk earlier, clasped the boy’s shoulders, a small grunt of surprise escaping him.

“Indeed our dear Hunk! The princess and I are glad to have you with us! Nothing quite compares to your responses in battle or your appreciation of our stories!” Coran smiled warmly, mustache twitching happily.

Hunk chuckled, grateful for the space dad and uncle he’d acquired thanks to this whole thing. They made him feel a little more at home out in space.

“Thanks Coran. And thank you Shiro.” He gave a grateful little smile.

Proud of his teammate, Shiro gave him a solid slap on the shoulder before summoning up the rest of their team and heading towards their lions. They’d all be okay, because he knew he could count on each and everyone of the paladins of Voltron.


	3. Lonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow food manages to save the day in the most disastrous way.

There’s a large crashing sound from the kitchen followed by a smaller shout of frustration. A small frown tugs at Shiro's mouth at the sounds before he rounds the corner, expecting to walk into a disaster.

Instead he comes across Lance, covered in dough and hair a mess, slouched over the counter tops with his face in cupped in his hands.

The sharpshooter must hear him enter because he flinches, body pulling himself up right and a terribly fake grin springing to cover his face. “Uh hey Shiro, what are you doing up at uh…” There’s no real sense of time on this ship and Lance doesn’t seem too keen on finishing his answer anyways as he immediately slumps into the counter again.

It's a huge mess; dough has been splattered across most of the available counter tops, a strange looking sauce has been apparently fallen and coated the edges of the counters and dripping from Lance’s pants legs. By the looks of it, the boy has been in the kitchen for hours and probably spent most of it trying not to completely destroy the kitchen space.

“It’s late Lance, even by our standards. What are you making that’s keeping you up?” Shiro picks his way easily through the gooey hazard zone to cross the floor, stopping short next to Lance’s shoulder. The boy looks at him wearily and slips up to sit on top of the counter

“I was just trying to make garlic knots. It’s my mom’s birthday back home and I thought I could try making this as kinda a birthday wish from space. But-” He holds up the splattered shirt that’s clingy to his chest with failed batter and motions around the space to indicate his predicament.

Shiro rubs the back of his neck, eyeballing the mess, feeling at a loss here. Shiro is well aware of the ache of missing family back on Earth, familiar with the wanting to make something in remembrance of a connection to a home thousands of light years away. Unfortunately he knows his own limited skills at the helm of a kitchen and how he’s not really in his realm here. But looking to Lance, the usual gleam dull in his face and pulling at his shoulders, Shiro figures he probably couldn’t mess things that much. And at least they were in this together.

He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, and looked to Lance. “Okay, where should we start?”

Lance watches him for a heartbeat, looking like he’s trying to figure out the catch here but meet only with a smile. Eventually a matching one bursts out over his face, pulling a laugh from his throat and he looks around curiously. 

“Maybe we should clean the floor, I’ve almost died like four times.”

The two work together in tandem for hours, experimenting with what they know, what they think they remember and otherwise simply guessing. It results in no more than two explosions and only one food fight. Lance opens up throughout the recipe, his talking becoming more animated, his face pulling into a huge grin, regaling Shiro with the best tales of Mama McClain and his siblings. Shiro interjects here and there with a laugh or question and occasionally lets a childhood story of Keith slip. By the time the knots are in the oven Lance is in tears laughing and Shiro is smiling so wide his face hurts.

The knots don’t turn out great, honestly they’re tougher than Shiro was expecting and Lance wrinkles his nose at the taste but they’re edible and that’s all that really matters in Shiro's opinion. The two sit cross-legged on the tiled kitchen floor, chewing away and content. Maybe they aren’t home on Earth, but at least they are with their space family.


End file.
